Legend of zelda- the Day After Tomorrow
by redstarangel26
Summary: When Hyrule fell into a darkness and was overthrown by an evil king known as Ganondorf, a Hero traveled through time to defeat him. Everyone knows the story, what some don't know is that when he broke the time barrier, he split the timeline he was following. What if he created a completely new one where it involved all of the Legendary Heroes of the past?


**Welcome to my newest story everyone! This one is going to be a long one! I got a huge inspiration from reading "Reality" It was amazing, you all should go read it. But I promise this is not like that story. I definitely have my own ideas and it's not going to play out the same way in any way! Well I hope you all enjoy**

 **Full Summary: When Hyrule fell into a darkness and was overthrown by an evil king known as Ganondorf, a Hero traveled through time to defeat him. Everyone knows the story, what some don't know is that when he broke the time barrier, he split the timeline he was following. What if he created a completely new one where it involved all of the Legendary Heroes of the past?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Legend of Zelda.**

 **Chapter 1: High school**

 _"En daʃeʋu no_ _be̞ ʃo̞ndʊ, tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞, en daʃeʋu no_ _be̞_ _dʊʃʊ, tʏe ʃʊtʊ no_ _be̞ dezu dotʃe̞." I smiled in my sleep and snuggling into the warmth of my pillow. "Linky, wake up sleepy head." Her sweet soothing voice whispered into my ear. I pulled the covers over my head, not obeying what Zelda had said to me._

 _"You asked for it you little punk." She grumbled yanking the covers off of the bed. I instantly brought my legs closer to my body. I peeked open my eye and gazed at the beautiful woman before me._

 _"You are going to be the death of me Zelda." I grumbled sitting up and giving her a gentle peck on the lips._

I bolted straight up in bed, sweat dripping down the side of my cheek. I took in a deep breath to calm my erratic beating heart. I ran my shaking hand through my messy dirty blond locks and fell back down onto my bed.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" I mumbled glancing over at the little clock on my night stand. The green numbers glared at me in the dark, reading 5:30. I sighed once again and sat back up.

"Might as well get ready for school." I grumbled shuffling over to my closet. That was the fifth dream I had had in the past week about me and a girl named Zelda, but the thing was, it wasn't really me. And I seemed to be in completely different worlds each time it happened. I picked out my uniform from the closet and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I felt a little bump on my leg and I looked down.

"Aryll, what are you doing up?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, a teddy bear clutched tightly in her other hand. "I had to go to the restroom. Colin was having a dream and he woke me up." She mumbled, walking back into her and Colin's room. I shrugged and continued to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and shivered in delight at the warm water.

Who was this Zelda girl? I felt like I knew her from somewhere, but I had never met a girl named Zelda in my life. I wish I could learn more about what all of this meant. I reached for my shampoo and stopped to gaze at my left hand. There was a gold triangle. It was barely there almost blending in with my skin, having faded away as I got older. My mom had always told me I was born with it and that it would soon disappear. It was a rather strange mark though, and lately it had been burning. Sometimes I thought maybe I could be a descendent of the legendary hero, Link. But I knew that wasn't even possible. Historians had concluded that the cycle was finally broken, the Tri-force finally died out. They hadn't found anyone with the ancient power in their bloodlines in almost one thousand years, meaning it wasn't going to happen ever again. They had said that the Tri-force of Courage was never broken off from the last hero so it never moved down for the next hero to take it, so they believed that it was floating somewhere between here and the sacred realm. But they don't know what happened to the Tri-force of Power and Wisdom. I would guess that since the third piece was non-existent, that would make the others non-existent too.

"LINK!" There was a loud pounding on the door causing me to jump and drop the bar of soap. Oh yeah, no way in hell was I picked that up now.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back aggravated. It was my older sister Tetra. She and I would constantly fight with each other. But we both meant well.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom! You've been in there for an hour now!" She screamed back. I heard her stomp away. Damn, that means I only have fifteen minutes to get to school. I quickly shut off the warm water, my skin already spouting goose bumps. I threw on my uniform, a black jacket with black pants and the Farore Crest above my heart, after quickly drying my body. I brushed my teeth and ran my hand through my un-tamable hair and then ran out of the bathroom. There stood Tetra tapping her foot quickly, arms crossed and blue eyes narrowed.

"It's about time." She growled. I held up my hands in defense. "So sorry, I didn't mean to wake the beast!" I stated as she slammed the door behind her. I sighed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Aryll was at the counter putting together sandwiches. She held up a bag to me.

"Here's your lunch." She said with a sweet little smile. I rolled my eyes and gave her a kiss on the head while grabbing the bag from her.

"Thanks 'mom'." I mocked and then quickly made my way outside into the fresh air. I grabbed my green skateboard and jumped on it and made my way through the twisted streets of Castle Town. Each and every shop I passed gave off its own aroma of coffee and baked goods making my stomach growl.

"Someone not eat breakfast?" A male voice said in my ear. I jumped, causing me to lose control and fall into a pile of chicken feed. I glared up at my best friend who was currently laughing his ass off.

"Ah it gets you every time!" He laughed slapping his knee. I continued to glare at him as I dusted off the little pieces of feed from my uniform.

"Damn you Sheikah's and your ability to teleport." I growled stepping back onto my board. Sheik followed close behind me.

"Hey, don't get to mad at my race! Not many are left, also I'm the only one in my family who can do that. And if I wasn't nineteen, Grandma Impa wouldn't have ever taught me that in the first place." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there any magic that can make you shut up?" I asked. He slapped my shoulder riding ahead of me. I smirked and raced him the rest of the way to the school. The grand silver gates came into view and I leaned forward trying to speed up. We both went to Castle Town High, I know not a very creative name. It was separated into three sections, 10th, 11th, and finally 12th grade. They used the separate names of the goddesses to group us together, and I was a Farore, meaning I was in 12th grade. Din was 10th and Nayru was 11th. We all wore ties that associated with the color of our assigned goddess and had their emblem sewn onto our jackets. We zoomed passed the gates and touched the walls of the school simultaneously.

"Ha beat you!" We voiced at the same time. I glared at him and was about to retort when a shy female voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, can you please help me find the administration office?" I felt my hand pulse, but I ignored it and turned to look at the female standing behind us. She was absolutely breath taking. She had long brown hair that met her waist and light blue eyes to brighten up her pale face. She had a small smile on her face and clutched some books in her arms. She was wearing our girl's uniform, black and white skirt and black jacket with a green tie. So she was a senior. Before I could say anything, Sheik was already on the move. He smoothed back his shaggy hair and took her hand in his gently.

"Well princess, you happen to be standing right in front it. Would you like me to assist you at all?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't like to associate myself with arrogant men who think they are better than everyone else." She stated bluntly. Sheik's mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man she totally just called you out!" I laughed out. For the first time, she looked over at me and gave a bright smile, showing her pearly white teeth. I felt my heart skip and my arm was burning. I hissed quietly and held out my hand to distract myself from the random pain.

"I'm Link, this kid over here is Sheik; he can be a pain in the ass sometimes." I said. She gazed at me strangely, eyeing my up and down and then gingerly took my hand and shook it. There was a sudden spark and my hand was now throbbing. We both looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say, so I popped the question.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned. She shook her head. "I just can't help the feeling that I know you from somewhere." She slowly let go of my hand and the burning simmered down to a numb throb.

"What was your name again?" I asked, but before she could answer me, the bell rang and she quickly ran away with a quick apology. I blinked and looked over at Sheik. He was still in shock. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on prince charming." I grumbled walking to our classroom.

* * *

There she was, she was sitting at the desk diagonal from me, writing down a few things in a little notebook. She was right, I felt like I knew her from somewhere before, like we had met. Class didn't start for another ten minutes, so I rested my forehead on my desk, wanting to rest my eyes for little bit.

" _Light cannot exist without the dark, it's like two sides of one coin." I gazed over at the woman standing next to me. She stood tall and confident, her posture perfect and her face giving off a gentle glow.  
"You speak words of wisdom Zelda, it's a good thing this world of light has someone like you to lead them." I then gazed over at the other woman next to me. She was absolutely break taking. Tall, dark skin with bright red and orange hair and dark red eyes that were sparkling with tears.  
"Well I think it is time for me to say goodbye." She ran up the stairs and a bright light shined onto the hanging stone to show an intricate designed circle. _

_"Link…" I looked at her straight in the eye, a tear slipping down her cheek, she touched it with the tip of her finger and using magic causing it to float towards the mirror._

 _"I…..see you later." She mumbled. The glass cracked and once she disappeared, the mirror shattered. I ran up the steps quickly as if to catch her but I knew it was too late. I picked up a shard and glanced at it, wiping off the sand that had dirtied the surface. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Zelda right behind me._

 _"I know she was a dear friend of yours Link." She whispered. I sighed and pocketed the shard and stood tall. "She was, but I think I know why she did that. It's for the best, and who knows, we may be able to see each other again someday." I said looking up at the setting sun._

 _"Shall we go back to the castle Princess?" I asked holding out my arm for her to take. She grasped it gently and laughed.  
"Please Sir Link, call me Zelda. After all we've been through I highly doubt we need such formalities between each other." She said picking up her skirt with the other hand as we descended the stairs of the temple._

 _"Well in that case, please don't call me Sir Link." I said with a smile. She looked at me in surprise. Me and Midna had been through such an adventure together, but I felt such a connection with Zelda. I had only met her a handful of times, most of them was when I was in a different form. But when she grasped my hand and asked for my help once again, I instantly felt the deep connection that ran in our blood. Everything that our ancestors went through, how deep their feelings really ran. Fighting with Ganon and having her right there next to me was comforting and gave me the strength I needed to finish everything._

 _"Link?" I gazed over at Zelda looking deep into her violet eyes. "Yes your highness?" I teased._

"Your highness? Well that's definitely a new one. Link wake up!" I bolted straight up in my set and looked around to see my fellow peers giggling at me. I focused in on my teacher who was standing in front of my desk, hands on her hips. I gulped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night." I mumbled. She sighed and gestured to the front of the room.

"Since you decided to sleep through Mrs. Harkinian's introduction, you are to help show her around school after class! Got it?" She said. I nodded and sighed. Perfect, now Tetra was going to have my head for being late. The new girl sat back down in her seat and looked back at me. I looked at her, and she immediately turned right back around. Huh, that was weird. I could see her scribbling down onto a note. She quickly looked up at the front of the room to see that Ashei's back was to us, and then threw a piece of paper at me, hitting me square in the forehead. She placed her hands over her mouth in surprise and mouthed a 'sorry' at me. I waved my hand at her and picked up the note.

-Even though you are being forced to, thank you for showing me around Link.-

I smiled and scribbled down my own note, -anything for a princess like you- Cheesy I know, but that's how I worked. She giggled at my note and gave me a thumbs up. Maybe my punishment wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I nervously waited for Ms. Harkinian by the front gates of the school. School had ended fifteen minutes ago I promised I would show her around after everyone left that way there wouldn't be people in the way. I saw her approaching, she was running towards me, her face flushed and her hair a little disheveled.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Link! I had physical education and the teacher asked me to stay behind." She said frantically. I shrugged.

"It's ok princess, don't worry about it." I said. For some reason, the word princess rolled off my tongue like I've used it a million times before. She looked at me in wonderment.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" She asked straightening out her hair. "I don't actually know what your name is. I was asleep during your presentation. Sorry about that by the way." I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh it's no big deal, I'm Z-"LINK!" I turned around only to be tackled by a little blonde blur. I looked down to see my little sister attached to my legs.

"Aryll, what are you doing here?" I asked. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Colin is in a fight! He told me to run home and not look back." She said tears falling out of her dark blue eyes. My eyes widened. That idiot, I told him not to stand up for himself like that, not when it would get him in trouble. I kneeled down and rubbed Aryll's head affectionately.

"It's going to be ok. Aryll, I want you to stay here with Mrs. Harkinian while I go fetch our dumb brother." I said standing up tall. I looked over at my companion.

"I'm so sorry about this, but my little brother is in trouble. Could you please watch over her while I go fetch him?" I asked. Princess, which is what I was going to call her until she told me her real name, nodded and held out her hand to Aryll. I dropped my bag next to them and dashed off of the school campus. The elementary school was only down the street, so I made it there in plenty of time. It wasn't long before I heard yelling and little boys chanting. This wasn't the first time Colin had gotten into a fight. A lot of the older boys at the school would constantly pick on Aryll for carrying around her bear and push her around, and Colin would call them out on it. He would come home with bruises and cuts all over him, but he said it's worth it if he got to protect his baby sister. I always told him to go to a teacher instead, but he never listened to me. I spotted the group of boys, Colin was completely surrounded. I took a few steps forward and grabbed one of the kids by his shirt.

"Hey you little punks you better stop picking on my brother." I said. The kid I had in my grasp was yelling at me to let him go. I just glared at the boys. They stood frozen in silence. I rolled my eyes.

"Scram you little devils. And if I find you picking on Colin again I won't hesitate to do something worse next time." I said. It was an empty threat, I'm not one for picking on little kids. They all ran away screaming and crying. I sighed and kneeled down next to Colin. He wouldn't look me in eyes knowing he messed up again.

"Colin…" I said in a warning voice. He flinched and looked up at me. I tsked and examined the black eye that he had. "What did I tell you about fighting those kids?" I asked helping him stand up.

"But they were picking on Aryll again! This time she got hurt when they pushed her down. I can't just let them hurt her!" He said with tears building up in his green eyes. I sighed and patted his head.

"I know you want to protect her, and that's a really good instinct to have kiddo, but the answer is never violence. Next time it happens, go to a teacher ok?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's head home ok? We need to get some ice on that eye." I said leading him out of the school grounds. Aryll and Princess were waiting for us there. Aryll ran up to us and hugged Colin tightly.

"You are such a big dummy!" She said slapping his head. He whimpered out and glared at her. I looked over at the older woman in the group and smiled.

"Thank you for watching after her. Would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked. She glanced at her phone that was currently in her hand.

"I would love to, but my dad is expecting me back home soon." I nodded grabbing Aryll's hand, who was begging me to hold her.

"Can I at least walk you home Princess?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. "Thank quite alright Link, it looks like you have your hands full already." She said gesturing to my two younger siblings.

"Ok then Princess, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. She started to walk away and we went the opposite way. I heard a loud yell and turned around. Princess was waving her hand and yelling my name.

"What?!" I yelled back at her. She put both of her hands around her mouth to echo the words. "My name is Zelda!" She yelled and then ran off. I stared wide eyed at her retreating form. Zelda?

" _Princess Zelda is safe and she is doing well. Continue on with your journey hero. Please save all of Hyrule."_

" _Isn't that Princess Zelda? Why is she watching a bunch of recruits train?"_

" _There is an 85 percent chance that the one you seek, the one named Zelda, is straight ahead."_

" _Link you must go see Princess Zelda, she will know what to do!"_

My head throbbed, all of these voices were running through my mind, whispering the name Zelda over and over again. My left hand was throbbing when I touched it up to my forehead.  
"Link are you ok?" Aryll tugged on my hand. I blinked and looked down at her, all of the voices suddenly disappearing. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Let's go guys." I said walking back to our house.

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table eating the mac and cheese that Tetra made. It was just the four of us. That's how it's been for three years now. Our parents disappeared one night, no explanation as to where they were and what happened. Tetra is 23, the oldest of all of us, and she wasn't my biological sister. My parents had adopted her when she was eight years old, had found her on the street. I came next, being 18 years old. My mom gave birth to me, but almost died because of it and almost took me along with her. After I was born, they said she couldn't afford to birth anymore children. So they adopted Colin, seven years later after I was born, as a newborn baby. He is currently eleven and is a sixth grader in elementary school with Aryll at the age of seven in third grade. When our parents announced they were going to have another baby, Tetra and I were very scared to see what was going to happen. The birthing process went smoothly and our little baby sister came out as one of the healthiest babies the doctors had ever seen. My thoughts were interrupted by Tetra giving off a heavy sigh.

"How is your eyes Colin?" She asked looking at the boy sitting next to me. He shied away and avoided her gaze, knowing she was going to rip him a new one. Tetra was like the mother of the household. She took almost all of the responsibilities, working three jobs, making dinners, cleaning the house all the time, doing the grocery shopping. I of course helped with a lot of that, but she was stubborn as a mule and said I get in the way sometimes.

"You know how many times Link and I have told you that you shouldn't fight in school? It's terrible! What if the junior high hears about this and they think you're a trouble maker?! Us Avalon's are far from that. We are good students, and if I hear of another fight I'm going whoop on your butt you got it?" She asked. Colin nodded and slid further down into his seat to avoid her glare. I rolled my eyes.

"I already talked to him Tetra, I don't think it will happen again. So be easier on him." I said. Her glared was the directed at me.

"No I will not be easier on him! He should know better Link. I'm not going to let him become some sort of gangster and deal drugs later in life. Just because mom and dad aren't here anymore doesn't mean he can start slacking off." She growled. I slammed my hand onto the table silencing her and causing the younger kids to look at me. I rarely ever got angry with Tetra, but everyone knew I meant business when I did.

"That is enough Tetra. You know as well as I do that Colin is a good kid he is just sticking up for Aryll. Now stop trying to act like mom and more like a sister!" I yelled standing up. She looked at me in shock. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." I mumbled walking up the stairs. I collapsed onto my bed and groaned. This was a really weird day. My hand had burned so much today and it's never hurt that much before. And then I met Zelda. The girl who had been haunting my dreams. Or at least I think it's her. But she still looked different from the ones I've seen. I wonder if that has any significance. Why was all of this happening now? A sharp pain rain through my head. I yelled out in pain and squeezed my eyes closed.

 _I opened my eyes only to be met with a naked back, beautiful curves hidden beneath the silk blankets. I sighed in happiness and placed a hand on the curve of her hip. She shifted and turned around and faced me, staring at me with her sky blue eyes. She ran her finger down my cheek and smiled, her straw blonde hair falling from her shoulder._

 _"Good morning hero." She whispered. I smiled and gazed deep into her eyes. "Did you sleep well Princess?" I asked tucking her hair behind her pointed ear. She blushed and nodded._

 _"It was the best rest I've had since before the attack on Hyrule." She mumbled scooting closer to my naked body. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead._

 _"I can't believe I spent the night with the Princess of Hyrule." I grumbled, still having a groggy morning voice. She cuddled into my chest and wrapped her arm around me._

 _"I love you Link." She whispered. I felt my heart pick up, and my cheeks heat up. Funny after everything we did last night, I was still embarrassed by a few words. Granted it was the first time she was telling me this._

 _"I love you too Zelda." I whispered kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me and brought her lips to mine in a passionate embrace. I groaned as she gripped onto me tighter. There was a loud knock on the door causing both of us to jump._

 _"Your highness, may I come in? You have a meeting with the council in fifteen minutes!" It was Impa. I jumped out of the bed and quickly threw on my white undergarments and messily threw my bright green tunic over my head. Two gentle hands helped pull it over my head. I looked down to see Zelda standing in front of me, nothing covering her body. I blushed._

 _"Princess put something on, I don't want anyone to see you." I hissed. She giggled and pulled me down into a kiss. "No one can possibly see into my room." She said against my lips. I growled and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me._

 _"Zelda! I'm going to come in if you don't answer me." Zelda groaned in irritation and pulled away from my body._

 _"I'm here Impa please don't come in. I'll be out soon." She called out. At this point I had put on my brown belts and wrapped my blue scarf around my neck. Zelda turned back to me and smiled._

 _"When should we tell everyone of our courting Link?" She asked grabbing my hands. I shrugged. "We've been sneaking around for a month Zelda. I've been enjoying not sharing you with anyone else." I said wrapping her in my arms. It's true, after the Cia incident. Zelda promoted me to captain of the army and had me living in the castle. After sitting in the library together for a couple of hours, one thing led to another and we were kissing, soon leading us to making out. Last night was the first time we ever went all the way._

 _"I know. I have been enjoying this immensely, but I want everyone to know that you're mine Link. You wouldn't believe how many of the maids around here talk about you." She said with a frown. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her._

 _"I'm only yours Zelda. That's how it's always been." I whispered._

I sat up quickly, sweat dripping down the side of my cheek. Dang that was intense. I wish I was in that Link's shoes because he had one beautiful lady with him. I groaned and fell back down onto my bed. Guess I needed to go to the bathroom now.

 **Haha I think you all know what he's talking about in the end XD if not then you are innocent little children that should not be on this site XD I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'm having a lot of fun writing it. It's going to get even better so stick around! Drop a review to tell me how I'm doing!**

e


End file.
